


The High Score

by ReaderRose



Series: Babbles and Drabbles [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sans Remembers Resets, Undertale Reset Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Frisk was dying.It was sad.Maybe not really that sad.





	The High Score

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to upload all the stuff I never posted on here! I forgot I never posted this one.

Sans took Frisk to the mountain.

They were cashing in a favor.  

(He knew a shortcut.)

 

Frisk was dying.

It was sad.

Maybe not really that sad.

 

They were old for a human. It was pretty expected.

Still kinda sad.

 

They didn’t have descendants, but they had plenty of survivors. Everyone loved them. Humans, monsters, even soulless flowers. A real crew.

 

“93’s a great age” Sans said. Really, it was more like 310… ish?

Still, a high score.

 

They hugged him.

Whatever their issues, he’d always grant them their final wish.

He’d made some promises.

And he wasn’t a dick.


End file.
